Battle for Control
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Just a tiny fic about who's really in charge in the relationship. Established Sherlolly. Rated M just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short little fluffy/sexy piece written for a fairly bored Whytejigsaw. Hope you enjoy! I got a giggle out of it.

Oh, and I don't own Molly or Sherlock...or anyone else. Sigh. Sad day.

Battle for Control:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She grasped onto his hair, pulling, dragging her fingernails along his scalp. He hissed as she continued to pull him down to her. Their mouths met in a fierce collision, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She pulled away, only when breathing became taxing and near impossible.

''Sherlock...Sherlock, not now. I've got work to do.'' Molly gasped desperately. Her words argued with his actions, but the consulting detective knew he was steadily winning her over with the attention he was paying to her neck. Sherlock chuckled darkly against the hollow in her throat.

''You can finish later. I have a rather...pressing matter at hand, one that needs your direct attention.'' He whispered into her ear. As he did, Sherlock guided Molly's hand down his front, until it hit the waist of his trousers. She giggled just a bit, before moaning out loud, as he licked up the side of her neck.

''Molly, please. I need you.'' Sherlock's deep voice murmured into her skin. Molly sighed, and, as if in a trance, began to unbuckle the belt around his waist. The gleam in her eye was positively wicked, and Sherlock grinned back deviously.

In one fell swoop, she was now pinned against the wall of the lab. Sherlock was currently sweeping her lab coat to the side, his hands running up the flowing skirt of her dress. Molly keened under his hand, softly mewing as his fingers grasped the flesh on her inner thigh. The pathologist wrapped her legs around him, held in place by his hips. The two lovers moved with one another, caught in a passionate duel over who was actually in control of the situation. Molly wrapped her fingers in Sherlock's hair, tugging on it in the way she knew drove him insane. It spurred a guttural growl from her detective. Suddenly, her arms were forced above her head.

''Not this time, Hooper.'' He grinned playfully. With this, he moved his free hand further up her thigh, grazing ever so close to where he knew she wanted him to be. Molly made a sweet groan, her lips parting in a succulent way that made his mouth water.

''Mm, Sherlock.'' She practically sang out his name. Sherlock could feel himself growing harder, and it was torturing him. He lowered her down slightly, and ground into her. Sherlock shook his head brusquely, before pulling Molly away from the wall. He spun them around, and laid her back onto the nearest work station. Molly heard his hand fumble with his trousers, the belt buckle clinking against the hard metal table.

''Sherlock, love, wait. I've got... I've...'' Molly tried to speak, but was cut off once again. Sherlock kissed her again, ferociously, claiming possession of her mouth. He was about to move closer, thus burying himself deep inside her core. There was a small clearing of the throat, followed by a knock on the lab door.

''Um, Molly? We still on for lunch? It's noon.'' Sherlock looked up swiftly, to see the blond nurse, Mary Morstan, blushing madly in the doorway. He looked to Molly again, who was straightening herself out, now sitting up on the edge of the slab.

''Yea, give me a mo'.'' She said with a smile. Mary nodded, and glanced to Sherlock once more. Her eyes quickly scanned him up and down, and she quirked a brow, her grin matching its arc. Sherlock looked down to see the tent his boxers had become, and he looked up harshly at Molly's seductive giggle.

''I tried to tell you, Sherlock. I've got a lunch date.'' Molly stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. She then tipped onto her toes, and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. As she did, she slid her hand down to his waistband on his boxers, pulling them aside slightly. When she reached her hand down past the cotton fabric, Sherlock hissed, his body shaking violently. She then removed her touch, leaving him an almost whimpering mess of a man.

''Who's in charge again, dear?" She whispered against his lips. Sherlock opened his eyes, his pupils completely blown out.

''You are, Molly.'' He huskily said. She smiled winningly at him, before stepping around his stiff form. As she walked to the door, she turned briefly.

''See you at home, love.'' She called back sweetly, before leaving. Sherlock cracked his neck, before straightening his trousers back over his waist. Indeed. He would be waiting.

''This is far from over, my dear Molly.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, well, hope that was entertaining for you to read. I kind of like the idea of a power battle over who can seduce the other one more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, my dear. Leave a review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is upon request by Lasergirl77...hope you like it! Rated M for sexy-times.

Oh, I own nothing. Blah blah bah...my new year's resolution...OWN SOMETHING! lol.

Battle for Control: Revenge

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since they had last been together. A week of him being away on a case. A week of her worrying about him. A week of her yearning for him. It was late that Saturday evening, when his coat ruffled in behind him as he swept into the lab. Molly smiled from her spot, and before she knew it, she was being turned around to face him.

''Hello Molly.'' Sherlock said, his deep voice resonating in her ear. She smiled up at him, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Her lips pressed into his, and she drank him in. The swell of yearning grew in her stomach, and she grabbed around his neck to pull him closer. Sherlock didn't seem to stop her, but simply stood still, enjoying her company. After a moment of his lack of attention, Molly huffed, pulling away.

''Sherlock. You've been gone a week. Please, I... I need you.'' Molly's voice whined out in frustration, before it whispered against his throat. Sherlock grinned at her plea, and decided to have some fun with her desperation.

''Shall we go home, then?" His voice was gruff, husky and low. Molly simply nodded in response, kissing along his neck. Her lips dragged down the column in his throat, and Sherlock groaned out. He felt her lips curl into a smile. 'Ah, she thinks she's winning this time.' He thought to himself. He would soon prove her wrong.

The cab ride back to 221B was a flurry of heated kisses and short breaths. The cabbie simply turned his radio up to mask the noises of Molly's gasps and Sherlock's sordid suggestions to her.

They soon arrived, and Sherlock absentmindedly tossed the money to the driver, before turning around and pushing Molly up against the black door of his residence. He slowly nipped at her slender neck, hands rubbing up and down her front. Molly seemed all too eager to be touched, not caring that they were in a semi-public position. As his hands came up to cup her breasts, however, she pulled away, breathing heavily.

''Can we...go upstairs?" She quietly asked between breaths. Sherlock gave a look, as if he were considering saying no. Then, he smirked, and pushed open the door behind her. They stumbled up the stairway, and half way to the top, Molly stopped them. She then took a few steps above him, and hopped to tangle her legs tightly around his waist. Sherlock had to suppress the moan he wanted to let out. He then carried her up the last of the seventeen steps, and shoved her up against the door there too.

''Oh, Sher...mmm'' her moan was cut off as he kissed her, and Molly couldn't help but keen herself closer to him, grinding against his body. Sherlock felt a small victory in his chest. 'This will be easier than I thought.'

He opened the door to the flat, and quickly strode over to the brown sofa that sat along the wall. With a swift movement, he laid Molly across the cushions, before stripping off his coat and tossing it aside. Molly seemed to ooze with desire for him, and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

''Molly...'' he had started, but was cut off by the tiny woman pulling him on top of her. Her ankles locked behind his hips, essentially keeping him there. As she bit down on his ear lobe, and tangled her deft fingers through his hair, Sherlock quickly began seeing a miscalculation in his plan. It was when she let out a sensual moan in his ear, that the genius decided maybe he would revise his original idea, and simply give her what she wanted. He pressed hot kisses into her jaw, and down her neck. When it came to kiss lower, Sherlock's hands slid the material of her blouse aside, and he bit lovingly on her collarbone. The hands in his hair tightened, pulling his curls harder.

''Mmm, Sherlock. I missed you. Please, I need you now.'' She purred out softly, bucking into him. It was an overwhelming sense of pure lust that drove him then. He worked fast, pulling down her leggings and underwear, before doing the same with his own. He slid a finger inside her, testing her readiness. Molly gasped out as he did, and her pelvis lifted on its own.

Neither of them had lasted long. The pent up desire from the week had driven Molly over the edge fast, taking Sherlock with her as he pumped into her quickly. He collapsed further onto her, head dropping down to lie against the curves of her chest. They both regained their bearings, and it was after a few minutes that Molly broke the silence.

''Nice try. But you forget, love. I'm in charge.'' Her soft, sweet voice was still innocent, but when he looked up, he was met with the most devious look that the pathologist's gentle features was capable of holding. He chuckled low in his chest, before leaning up and kissing her soundly.

''Yes, you are.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, how's that for some fun sexytimes? I know I didn't go into too much detail because, well, this is a sexually frustrated fic. Can't give you EVERYTHING, now can I? Lol, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think? 


End file.
